Professor Malfoy my Veela
by kimandjackKickinit
Summary: What would happen if Draco Malfoy had been years older, teacher of the Golden trio and a veela on top. Well thats a Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy love story complete with jelousy, forbidden romance and lust... Read on!


Hi You people of fan fiction! So I had an account filled with story's a while back but I decided to close all my stories and I'm finally getting back in the saddle in another movies fan fiction. I love this column and I can't wait to start and finish this story! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that strictly belongs to J.K Rowling!

Hope you guys like this and please keep on reading if you want some Dramione love!

Oh and all that Voldy stuff is just not in this story (That means Harry potters parents live) although there will be some blood supremacy or ignorance as I like to call it but I had to have a little more drama. I also wanted to add a little more twist and surprises, so stay tuned!

ENJOY!

Hermione's Pov

Fuck. My. Life

Seriously?

Only this could happens to me!

Ok so before I continue I probably should explain to you why I seem to be so mad with life and let me explain before you start thinking of me as a spoiled little girl wanting to get her way or a teenager going through a break up after a one week relationship because I'm really not THAT lucky.

No what happened to me was a bittersweet moment in this crazy roller-coaster people call life (I personally call it hell).

I am in love with a nice, loving, funny and devoted blond with eyes like wet melted pools of grey and a large athletic build.

Now that might not be so bad if A. He didn't love me back B. He wasn't 9 years my senior C. He wasn't my potions master and D. He wasn't a veela.

Now by this time I can feel the negative comments and bad feelings this can inspire in people but it's not our fault! Seriously it just happened and before we knew it we were in love. Read our story before your head pops off from the amount of blood rushing to it.

It all started the first day of 5th year or to be more exact on the train to Hogwarts in 5th year.

Ron , Harry and I were all in a compartment together along with Neville, Ginny and Loon- I mean Luna Lovegood.

We were chatting away and basically recapping our summer to each other. Harry talking about his family, Neville about his toad, Ginny about clothes, Luna about Nargles and Ron about… Food?

I wasn't really talking, just listening when I felt a sudden warmth shoot through me and I smelt… Spearmint toothpaste and a musky smell that made me blush like the school girl I am.

It got stronger after a few seconds and I moaned out loud as I shivered and my head fell onto the red comfortable train seats. My hands were by my side gripping the material under them until my knuckles were white as freshly fallen snow.

It got stronger and stronger and suddenly I could practically hear my friends staring at me with wide eyes and the tension of the room could be cut with a knife but I…. didn't care.

By this point I was practically sweating because of the scent. It smelt intoxicating, forbidden and sweet at the same time. The warmth had spread throughout my entire body giving it a vibration that I didn't know was possible.

Then Harry spoke "…..H….H….Her….Hermione, what's going on?"

I think he stuttered partly out of shock and partly out of embarrassment.

I didn't know, is what I wanted to say but the words ended up jumbled through my moaning and I just wanted to recoil and hide away in the seat so no one could see me anymore or ask me questions.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore the warmth and smell went away…like it hadn't ever been there.

It took me a few minutes to calm my breathing down and get my heart to a steady beat.

Before I could utter my first word I was interrupted.

"What the bloody hell was that, Hermione?" Asked a confused and slightly shocked Ron.

"I can honestly say that for once I have no idea." I answered back.

Everyone else seemed to have been asking the same question as Ron in their heads but had been to scared to actually point it out. They all nodded as I answered back to them.

"Hermione What exactly were you feeling to cause you to react like that, you looked like you were in pain." Asked Neville cocking his head to the side and looking slightly worried.

I couldn't tell them it was pleasure and warmth that caused me to react like that so I would have to go with fear.

"Ummm… It was kind of like an overwhelming feeling in my stomach and it pained me a little" I said quickly. I could tell The boys and Luna bought it but Ginny didn't.

"Oh well would you like to go to, Madam pomfreys, when we get to Hogwarts, Mione?" Asked Harry, in order to clear up a bit of an awkward moment.

"NO!" They all looked curious and raised their eyebrows at my outburst "I mean it just hurt a little and it's gone now, so no need to worry." More like I didn't want anybody to find out what happened here… at least until I didn't know myself.

"Ok well then I guess we better go change into our robes since we are almost at Hogwarts by now." Said Ginny.

We all agreed and went to go change.

Draco Malfoy Pov

I was going back to Hogwarts to be the new potions master.

I wanted to make the children's eyes widen with knowledge and possibly be their confident throughout their school careers.

My parents were extremely happy I had taken this post and I was glad they had left behind some of their old ways. They still didn't talk to muggles but at least they didn't assume all of them were bad people .In fact my parents loved to listen to my mom's new muggle born friend and her stories about all around the world.

My father had talked to me a long time ago about my ancestral roots and had told me that I had needed to find my mate.

He was a bit disappointed when there was just one month left of summer break until I went to leave but a week before after he went out he came back smiling creepily and had a mischievous twinkle in his eye that wasn't there before. I knew he wasn't doing anything evil but that smile was basically screaming "I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T AND I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOUR FACE WHEN YOU FIND OUT !"

Anyway it doesn't matter anymore because I was in my compartment now all by myself and no more of happy and creepy Lucius.

I tried to fall asleep, listen to music and was just about to open a book when I decided I walk would clear my head and walked on. I was just making sure everyone was safe when I stopped at one Compartment almost at the end of the train. I don't know what compelled me to stand out side the door but I did and got a scent of cinnamon and strawberry's thrown my way. My sense of smell is much more advanced than the average witch or wizard. There were other scents but this one practically screamed at me.

_ Ok so im leaving it of there. I hope you guys liked it and please feel free to review with praises and critics'.

I love you all, god bless and yeah please review!


End file.
